battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170813021748
Moscow ---- Over the last couple of days, the feeling of victory slowly died down in Moscow's streets. However, the legacy of the Kekistani War was still felt throughout Moscow. The Patriotic Front, a hardline Stalinist-adhering party, gained widespread popularity from returning veterans who came from the great war. Even in formerly liberal-supporting Ukraine and Belarus, the Patriotic Front gained widespread favor amongst the population. And it would soon pay off. Early in the morning, tanks rolled through the Red Square, reminiscent of the Soviet Spring Crisis a while before. Only this time, instead of bringing a corrupt leader to justice, a more sinister plan emerged. A coup, supported by a large portion of the Red Army, made itself manifest. Lavochkin watched it all from the Kremlin. He had baggy eyes, a slumped shoulder. Over the course of several months, he saw the Communist Party slowly turn against him, one by one. His policies, while bringing prosperity to the Soviet Union, was widely scrutinized by the working class. He was accused of being an arrogant capitalist. A scheming dictator. A lone shephard to the Worker's Revolution. Yet he continued on, even as the last of his days were fraught with frivolous excuses against him. Now, he was trapped. The Kremlin was absolutely, and totally surrounded. His only chance of survival rested in his phone. He scrolled down and found an innocuous number - with the name: "Mikhail Rudenko" in bold Cyrillic letters. He pressed the button. Within 10 seconds, he heard the all-too-familiar voice. "Lavochkin." "Rudenko." "I see the news. Your cover has been blown, correct?" "Yes. I tried to the fullest of my capability to shield myself from being exposed, but unfortunately, I cannot hide quickly enough. Vladimir Degrtyaryov discovered everything. I tried sending Rostislav after him, but they got too suspicious. Too wild. Too arrogant. They don't know what I know." "Initiate fallback plan B. Escape, and we'll meet at our destination. We'll meet at Seattle by the week." "Roger that." "Remember...Cтво̏р remembers." The call was cut. Lavochkin calmly turned around and headed for the route. Not even the maintenance crew of the Kremlin would know where he is headed. As the tanks rolled near, and the sounds of denunciation roared through the streets of Moscow, Lavochkin simply disappeared without a trace. ---- With that, the couping officers stormed the Kremlin once more - this time with little resistance. Vladimir Degrtyaryov, leading the coup, marched at the front, with a large congregation of personal right behind him. He, along with a squad of trained Spetsnaz, stormed the main governmental building of the Kremlin, and went to the General Secretary's office, his trusty Tokarev pistol readied in one hand. Breaching the door, Degrtyaryov was greeted with...nothing, but several computers, and a trash can of shredded, almost illegible paper. He immediately recognized several things. First, unlike Rudenko, who left loads of clues about his whereabouts, Lavochkin deleted and took no liberties with removing any evidence of his actions. Second, he was simply gone. ---- Degrtyaryov wasted no time making his presence felt in the Politburo. Within several days of the coup, he was made the General Secretary of the Soviet Union. Unlike Rudenko or Lavochkin that preceded him, he didn't bother with an elaborate speech announcing his newly-found rank, simply giving an address to the nation that lasted a mere 15 minutes and consisted of strongly worded rhetoric against the values of Lavochkin, and his rather...shady dealings within the Soviet Union. While addressing the nation through the radio,Degrtyaryov had a huge book of suspicious individuals that the VK has compiled over the last several months. With a red highlighter, he hovered over the first person on the list. Andrei Alesnarovich, a father of 5, a known anarchist who is in charge of several industrial complexes within the Urals, and an avid supporter of Lavochkin. With one fell mark, Degrtyaryov marked down the name in red. A Great Purge was due.